heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Genesis
Overview A young man, Peter Petrelli, stands on the roof of a tall building. He looks up, extends his arms out to his sides, leans forwards and falls off the building. We see his point of view as he falls. As he falls, a man stands beneath, on the spot where he is about to hit. As Peter reaches him, the man suddenly turns to him, revealing his handsome face and flashing him a friendly endearing smile. Suddenly, in New York City, Peter wakes up sitting on a chair in an apartment, it was all a dream. A woman, Simone Deveaux, enters the room and startles Peter. Simone apologizes for apparently scaring him. Peter says that he keeps having amazing dreams every time he closes his eyes, but Simone doesn’t answer. Her father, Charles Deveaux, who has been comatose for a week, is lying on a bed. Simone asks if her father has been conscious at all to which Peter replies by saying that he will soon die. Simone thanks Peter for taking care of her father, saying that Peter is like a son to him. Peter remarks that that would make them brother and sister, which would be awkward if he ever wanted to ask her out. Simone says that she is already dating somebody which leaves them both in an awkward situation. To break the awkward silence Peter informs Simone, that he needs to change the IV bag. Peter is a hospice nurse and taking care of Charles. Three days ago, in Madras, India, Mohinder Suresh is giving a lecture to a group of students. He says that man is a narcissistic species by nature. He states that man has colonized the four corners of our tiny planet but that does make us the ‘pinnacle’ of evolution, it is the cockroach that does. He says that they are capable of living for months without food, remaining alive headless for weeks and they are resistant to radiation. Mohinder says that if God has created himself in his own image, he suggests that God is a cockroach. He is recieved with an awkward silence. Mohinder continues his lecture by saying that man only uses a tenth of their brain power, if we gain another percent we might be worthy of God’s image. Mohinder declares that the Human Genome Project has discovered that tiny variations in man’s genetic code are taking place at increasingly rapid rates. Mohinder questions if teleportation, tissue regeneration and levitation is possible. He says that man might be entering a new gateway to evolution. As Mohinder gets excited about this idea, he is interrupted by a solemn man, Nirand, standing at the door. As the class leaves he tells Nirand he knows he sounds like his father. When Nirand doesn’t reply he asks what is wrong. The man says that Mohinder’s father is dead. Mohinder asks how. They both walk through the rain, Mohinder explains he had recieved a message from his father claiming he was being followed, Nirand asks where he's going and Mohinder says he's on his way to his father's apartment. Nirand warns Mohinder to let it go. Mohinder enters his father’s apartment. Inside, Mohinder finds a large file with the name "Genesis" on it. Inside, he sees smaller folders dealing with powers, including "human flight potential" and "rapid cellular regeneration", as well as a cassette that says "teleportation" on it. He walks up to a large map on one of the walls with pins all over the map connected to other pins by strings. Mohinder hears phone ring, on the other side of the wall, a man answers his cellphone and says that all of Chandra's items were left behind except his computer, and asks for a team to "bag and tag everything." Mohinder, hearing all this, grabs his camera, takes a picture of the map, and then takes a pin pointing to New York City and leaves the room. The man on the other side hears the picture being taken and walks to the other side of the wall, but nobody is there. The then proceeds to pick up and put on his Horn-Rimmed Glasses In Las Vegas, Nevada, Mustang Sally plays, a woman, Niki Sanders, is lying on a bed performing a striptease in front of a camera connected to a laptop. A timer goes off, she puts on her robe and proceeds to the computer. She lets the viewer, huggerz69, know his time is up, though he begs for more, she says it will cost him 39 bucks. He gets angry and replies "BITCH", which she replies, "Pervert". She then disconnects him. She gets ready to leave, walks by a mirror where another face is seen coming out of her, she steps back and looks into it strangely. She goes to wake up her son Micah in his room, she realizes he's not in his bed and calls for him worried. After she exits his room in the mirror her reflection appears and disappears a while after she has gone. She finds Micah, who is already awake and working on his computer. Nikki notices and picks up a pinhole camera, he explains that there's going to be an eclipse that day. She tells him to get ready, he says he spent the morning getting ready for school, and when he asks Niki what she was doing, she says she was "working to pay the bills." Micah replies that they turned of their gas again. The doorbell suddenly rings and she tells Micah to grab his stuff and wait by the back door. She walks over to a window and sees two men at her door. She meets Micah at the back door and they go into a car and drive away, right when the two men break into the house and find nobody home. In Odessa, Texas, a teenage boy, Zach, is filming a teenage girl, Claire Bennet, on top of a tall metal structure about 70 or 80 feet above ground. He films her climbing over a rail and then throwing herself off. When he runs to her, she gets up and and pops her dislocated shoulder back into place. She then says to the camera that her name is Claire Bennet, and that fall was her sixth attempt. Peter Petrelli is shown falling again, though right before he reaches the ground, his brother, Nathan Petrelli, appears smiling up at him. Peter wakes up once more, this time in a cab. A bus pulls up beside him with his brother's picture on it, showing he's running for Congress. Peter gets out of the cab and meets Nathan in a building. Nathan is on the phone with Mr. Linderman, though when he sees Peter he says he'll call back. Peter tells Nathan about his dreams, how he's falling off a building or flying and how he sometimes dreams about him. Nathan says he doesn't have time for Peter and ignores everything he says. Peter claims his foot hovered before touching the floor when he woke up. Afraid of being overheard Nathan walks with Peter out of the building. Nathan asks Peter to stop this and not ruin his election for him. Peter asks Nathan to help him since he's his brother, when Nathan gets a call on his cell phone. He answers it and learns that their mother has been arrested for shoplifting. Claire and Zach are walking together. Claire talks about how she feels like a freak because she has "busted every bone in her body", stabbed herself in the chest, had a two foot steel rod in her neck and doesn't have any scratches. Zach points out some ribs sticking out of her, which she pushes back in. Claire asks for the tape that has the video of her falling on it Zach offers her a ride, Claire thanks him and promises to talk to him in public and she leaves him. In Tokyo, Japan, Hiro Nakamura is staring at the clock on his desk in his cubicle listening to the tic-toc. He concentrates on the clock and makes it go back a second. He shouts in joy and runs to another cubicle where his friend, Ando Masahashi, works. Hiro says he broke the space/time continuum and tells Ando how the made his clock go back a second, though Ando doesn't believe him. Hiro then believes he made the train 14 seconds late that morning. Hiro claims he has discovered powers beyond mere mortals. Hiro is soon grabbed by his boss and sent back to his cubicle. Ando teasingly advises Hiro to use the death grip. Ando goes back to working on his computer, though instead of working, is watching a video of Niki Sander's striptease. Which suggesting that he is Huggerz69, the little pervert. Micah is sitting down reading a comic titled 9th Wonders!, while Niki is asking a private school principal if Micah could still go to the school. The principal won't allow him to. Niki says she wrote a $25,000 check to get him into the school, along with the tuition. The principal then says the last three checks for the tuition bounced. Niki says to take it out of the 25 grand she donated, the principal won't allow it claiming it was a donation. Niki then demands her money back, though the principal refuses that also, since it was already spent. She grabs the principal by his tie and again demands her money back, though he still says that's impossible. She then leaves his office. As she and Micah are leaving, they pass a fish tank where Niki sees her reflection nodding at her. Niki tells the reflection to leave her alone. Peter and Nathan meet their mother at the police station where she says the prosecutors have dropped the charges and that it's no big deal. Nathan is angry with her for getting arrested when he's trying to get elected to Congress. Nathan asks what she had to steal and why she couldn't buy it with the money his father left. She replies it was socks. He blames her behavior on her husband's death six months ago and tells her to get over it. Peter manages to convince Nathan to leave and then talks to his mother. He asks what she was thinking, she claims she just wanted to feel alive again. When they're leaving, they discuss how Nathan and his father were always Power dogs, doing what everything to get what they wantedto get ahead. She asks if he plans to make a living taking care of dead people. He jokes that he'll just shoplift his socks. She claims that Peter was always the selfless one, putting his big brother Nathan before himself. Peter argues it was her who pushed Nathan infront of him. She argues Nathan always demanded attention and that it's his fault for letting him. Peter claims that he loves his big brother and that Nathan loves him as well. They argue how Peter worshipped Nathan like a hero, but Nathan never returned those feelings. Peter claims she's wrong and says that when Nathan had his accident, he knew it happened even before he was called about it. Angela smiles, then slaps him and leaves. Micah and Niki visit her friend Tina's house. Micah claims he hates going to Tina's because she never has any books to read. Micah suggest they ask his father for help. Nikki tells Micah that she needs to resolve something, Micah asks what she did, Nikki assures him she would never do anything bad to him. She rings the door bell. Micah asks her why she looked at herself like that in the fish tank, but she won't say. Tina opens the door and asks how long, Nikki replies a few hours. Tina asks what's wrong, she tells her Tina that she borrowed $30,000 from Mr. Linderman and that she's late repaying the loan. She also says she's seeing things and that someone is following her, someone she can't see. Nikki asks Tina if it makes sense, and she says no. Tina advises her to get the money plus intrest and pay him back, Nikki leaves. Back in Odessa, Claire and Zach watch some firefighters trying to put out a massive fire from a train derailment. Claire tells Zach to turn on the camera and runs into the accident. Inside a boxcar, she finds a man trapped and helps him out. When Claire brings him out, she's on fire, and when a firefighter looks at her, he finds no burns, while the other man is badly burned. Claire then runs off. Mohinder arrives at Chandra's apartment in New York City to find it in wrecked with items all over the place. Mohinder rents his father's apartment and tells the super that he's got a job driving a taxi, just like his father did. Mohinder sees a cockroach and squishes it. As he looks around, he sees another map on one of the apartment's walls, just like the one in Chandra's apartment in Madras, along with another large folder with the word "Genesis" on it. He looks at a folder containing information about radiation. Using the picture he took of the map in Madras, he puts pins and links them with strings to make it look exactly like the map in Chandra's Madras apartment. Once he's finished, he finds a cassette on the floor with the word Sylar on it. Back in New York, Isaac Mendez, an artist, is slathering black paint all over one of his paintings. Simone walks into his apartment, asks what he's doing and stops him from destroying another. Isaac says he doesn't remember painting many of them since he was high on drugs when he made them. Simone says he needs to stick to a program and that they are fantastic, though Isaac says they're evil. He shows Simone a painting of a bus on fire which he painted three weeks ago. He then shows Simone a newspaper report that showed the exact same picture, saying a suicide bomber in Israel was the cause, and that the attack happened the day before. Isaac believes something is wrong with him and decides to go cold turkey, Simone offers to help him and he then yells at Simone to leave. On TV, he sees the fiery train wreck in Odessa, and then looks at a painting depicting the same image. Back at Nathan's office, he's busy talking on the phone about covering up his mom's arrest. Peter arrives, he and Nathan talk about their parents. Nathan offers Peter a job as a coordinator to help organize volunteers since Peter has nice guy instincts. Nathan says it's to help him look good since he's a shark, showing he's largely thinking of himself. Nathan explains he's trying to do the right thing, but Peter tells him he has a job already. Nathan shows him some tough love by telling him that it's not cute for him to still be acting like a dreamy kid. Peter leaves telling him he doesn't want his pity. He then catches a cab, which is driven by Mohinder. As he's being driven, he looks out the back window and looks at the sun and seeing the solar eclipse. They talk about the solar eclipse and introduce themselves. Peter asks Mohinder about being "special", and Mohinder gives a evolutionist response. (Eyes by Rogue wave plays) '' Zach catches up to Claire and can't believe what she did. Hiro is shown exercising on top of a building with others exercising, looking at the sky, seeing the solar eclipse. Niki is back at her house and finds it wrecked, just like what happened to Chandra's house. As Mohinder continues driving Peter, he continues looking at the solar eclipse. Claire also sees the solar eclipse. Hiro still gazes at the sky. Isaac is struggling with whether to get high and paint or not. Niki also watches the eclipse through Micah's pinhole camera, then she hears and sees one of Mr. Linderman's people in another room. She tries to leave but is grabbed by a man. They take her to her garage and talk about the money she owes. She now owes Mr. Linderman $50,000 because of her late payments. They want her to strip for them in order lower her debt. One man turns on the camera. She reluctantly starts, but stops when she looks in a mirror and sees her reflection staring at her. One of the men insists she contiinue, she says screw you, he then asks "screw me?" and hits her and the scene changes. In Japan, Hiro continues to tell Ando he has powers, but Ando still doesn't believe him. An group of asian guys sing kareoke in the background. Hiro explains that as he develops his power, he can eventually bend space and time and be capable of teleporting himself anywhere on the planet. Ando teases him by comparing him to Star Trek. They head to a bar where Hiro explains his theory of time. When Ando asks Hiro how he knows this, he explains that it was in the comic book "X-men #143, when Kitty Pryde time travels". Ando tells Hiro to try and teleport into the woman's bathroom. Hiro agrees, and as Ando goes for more beers, Hiro starts concentrating. Niki is woken by an answering machine message Micah leaves in which he asks his mother, Niki, to pick him up. Niki surveys the room and finds that Mr. Linderman's thugs have been brutally murdered and ripped apart and their blood covers the room. She grabs the video camera the thugs had been using to record her strip tease. Niki then notices her reflection in a nearby mirror. Niki is clean and does not have any blood on her clothing; however, her reflection in the mirror is covered in blood stains. As Niki stands motionless trying to comprehend what she is seeing her reflection places a finger over her lips telling Niki to remain silent about the gruesome scene she has awoken to. Peter, still in Mohinder's taxi, receives a call from Simone asking him to meet her at her dad's place. He tells Mohinder to stop. He pays him and walks off. Meanwhile, another man enters Mohinder's taxi and asks to go to JFK airport, claiming he's finished a business trip and is going home to his family. The man continues talking to Mohinder, noticing his last name is Suresh. He says he knew a professor in Madras with the last name Suresh and that he was a geneticist with interesting theories. He also says that he doesn't think he's teaching anymore. Mohinder swerves crazily and stops the car. He then runs off, with the man in the taxi getting out, revealing it's the same man who was searching Chandra's apartment in India earlier. Back in Odessa, Claire, her brother, and her mother with her dog are having dinner. Her mother goes on about her fued with a friend of hers about their dogs. Her mother states their dad will be coming home today. When her mother asks them what they did today, Claire says she walked through fire and didn't get burned. Her mom thinks she means something metaphorical. Back in Japan, once Ando finishes buying the beers, he sees Hiro being dragged out of the woman's washroom. He is then thrown out of the bar. Hiro says he teleported into the washroom, though Ando still doesn't believe him. Hiro complains that everyone else wants to be the same, but he wants to be different and "boldly go where no man has gone before." As Hiro walks away Ando sarcastically calls him "Super Hiro". At Charles Deveaux's place, Simone is searching the apartment for morphine and asks Peter to come with her because he is a nurse and can give out shots. Peter tries to talk to Simone about his life. Simone asks him to help give a shot to someone, Peter asks who. At Claire's house, she is washing dishes as her mother talks to her. She and her mom talk about their relationship and how they will work on it. She turns on the garbage disposal and takes off a ring on her finger. It falls into the garbage disposal, where she then tries to grab it. She manages to grab it, though damages several fingers. Her mom walks up to her, still talking. Claire hides her hand behind herself as it heals. Her mom explains she's special, Claire asks her who her real parents are, revealing she was adopted. She hugs her mom and reveals her hand has completey healed. Her father, Mr. Bennet, arrives home, who is revealed to be the same man that searched Chandra's apartment in India and met Mohinder in New York City. Hiro is standing in a train mindlessly looking at a tourism advertisement for New York City, with a digital clock behind his head reading 11:43. He closes his eyes and concentrates. The digital clock speeds ahead a few minutes, and then rapidly increases, finally stopping at 01:00. He opens his eyes, and realizes he's in Times Square in New York City. He looks around smiling, throws his arms in the air, and screams in joy. "Yatta!! Hello New York" At Issac's place, Simone explains to Peter that Isaac can paint the future, Peter is skeptical. However, when they enter his room, they find him unconscious, having overdosed on drugs. Peter order Simone to call 91. As Simone calls 911, Peter observes Isaac's paintings. He sees a painting depicting him flying. Suddenly, Issac says, "we have to stop it." The camera zooms out above and shows a large painting on the floor, showing New York City exploding. Peter is shown on top of a building. Nathan is then shown getting out of a cab in an alleyway, speaking with someone on his cell phone. A cell phone falls right beside him. As he looks up, Peter is shown on the roof of a building. He says he was up there all night, thinking about his destiny. Nathan tries to talk Peter down, but it doesn't work. Peter closes his eyes, stretches his arms out, and steps over the edge. Peter falls, but in midair, Nathan flies up to rescue his little brother from falling. Peter realizes Nathan's flying. He tries to keep hold of Peter, but loses his grip, causing Peter to continue falling. Nathan desperately attempt to reach for him to no avail. ''This quest, this need to solve life's mysteries, in the end, what does it matter when the human heart can only find meaning in the smallest of moments? They're here, among us. In the shadows, in the light, everywhere. Do they even know yet? -Mohinder (Voice-over) Memorable Quotes Cast Main Cast * Santiago Cabrera as Isaac Mendez * Tawny Cypress as Simone Deveaux * Noah Gray-Cabey as Micah Sanders * Ali Larter as Niki Sanders * Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura * Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet * Adrian Pasdar as Nathan Petrelli * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh * Milo Ventimiglia as Peter Petrelli Recurring Roles * Cristine Rose as Angela Petrelli * Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet * Ashley Crow as Sandra Bennet * Thomas Dekker as Zach * Shishir Kurup as Nirand * James Kyson Lee as Ando Masahashi * Deirdre Quinn as Tina * Dylan Voysey as the Weasel * Richard Roundtree as Charles Deveaux * Randall Bentley as Lyle Bennet Guest Cast * Max Amini as Cabbie * Claudia Difolco as Laura Lancaster * Tohoru Masamune as Kin Egami * Milos Milicevic as Big guy * John Prosky as Micah's principal * David Ury as Super * Greg Wrangler as Scotty See Also *For images from Genesis, click here ru:Происхождение 101